Leech
|name = Leech |kanji = 蛭 |rōmaji = Hiru |japanese voice = Keiichirō Hori (1999) Hidenobu Kiuchi (2011) |english voice = Dan Gascon (1999) |manga debut = Chapter 75 |anime debut = Episode 53 (1999) Episode 43 (2011) |gender = Male |status = Deceased |hair = Black |eyes = Black |occupation = Bodyguard Shadow Beast |type = Manipulation |abilities = Leech Manipulation |Abilities = Leech Manipulation |image gallery = yes}} Leech (蛭, Hiru) was a member of the Shadow Beasts, the elite guard of the Ten Dons. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Uvogin kills him by biting his face off. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Appearance In the 1999 anime Leech is a chubby person, with a large red nose similar to a potato planted in the middle of his face. He does not seem to have any particular physical advantage because of his size. Background He is part of the special group called the Shadow Beasts, and he already has to his credit a large number of jobs carried out. Leech, like his companions died during a clash with Uvogin of the Phantom Troupe. Plot Yorknew City arc Leech along with Porcupine, Rabid Dog and Worm first appear in front of the remaining Nostrade Family Bodyguards in the Gordeau Desert, each of them being sent by one of the Ten Dons to deal with the thieves of the Underground Auction. He along with Porcupine and Rabid Dog speculate how their target Uvogin is no ordinary thief and even noting that not only is he a specialist in his field of work, but also a professional killer. After three of the Shadow Beasts confront Uvogin; he asks the Shadow Beasts where are the auction items, while Rabid Dog in turn asks where are the mafia clients? Uvogin responds with they killed them all and asks again where are the auction items, Worm then appears from the back of him and punches him in the face, this however completely breaks his hand and bends it out of shape. Uvogin then punches Worm back in his face, smashing it in while popping out his right eye. This shocks Leech and the other two Shadow Beasts as Worm then retaliates by grabbing the same arm, Uvogin used to punch him in the face and drag it into the ground with him, pinning Uvogin. Seeing an opening to make a move Porcupine along with Leech and Rabid Dog get ready to make a move against Uvogin, whom uses his signature Hatsu "Big Bang Impact" to decimate the entire ground beneath him and reveals his Spider Tattoo. Aware now that Uvogin is part of the Phantom Troupe and when Uvogin taunts them by asking the remaining Shadow Beasts which one of them is next. After Porcupine gets irritated by Uvogin underestimating him. Leech and the other Shadow Beasts, charge head on towards Uvogin. Uvogin then proceeds to throw a punch directly at Porcupine, who then uses his Needling Body Hairs to cushion the blow and entrap Uvogin's arm. Uvogin then tries to shake off Porcupine off his arm, but to no avail. Rabid Dog then makes a gaping wound near Uvogin's neck with his Enhanced Fangs. So when Uvogin tries to punch Leech with Porcupine still attached, Porcupine merely softens the hairs that touch Leech. After Rabid Dog takes another bite out of Uvogin from his leg and the poison also from his fangs start to effect Uvogin bringing him to the ground. With Uvogin grounded Leech starts to inject Uvogin with a bunch of leeches and boasts how he stores within him an uncountable amount of leeches that like human flesh. While some can cure diseases others can transmit them, and the leeches he injected into him will lay eggs in his bladder. When the eggs hatch thousands of baby leeches will come out, the time he urinates and when that happens he'll suffer and die a painful death. And before Leech could finish the rest of what he wanted to say, Uvogin bites off a large chunk of the right side of his face. Uvogin also states that he didn't taste that great, but he shouldn't expect too much from such a low class meal. And with a chunk from Leech's skull, Uvogin uses it as a projectile bullet that kills Rabid Dog. Abilities & Powers As a Shadow Beast, Leech is very influential within the mafia community. He is also a capable fighter, one of the best serving under the Ten Dons, since he was chosen as one of their personal bodyguards. However, he was no match for Uvogin. Nen Leech is a Manipulator. As a Shadow Beast, he is one of the ten best Nen users within the mafia community, making him a fearsome opponent. His abilities also work well in conjunction with those of other Shadow Beasts. His codename is derived from the fact that in his body, thanks to his Nen ability, was able to get some kind of bag in which he breeds the "spotted leech" alive. It is possible that he uses Manipulation in order to prevent them from burrowing in his own body. Through a trunk-like appendage that travels parallel to his esophagus and comes out of his mouth, he can implant several of them into the body of his enemy. The leeches will make their way to the host's bladder through his flesh before laying their eggs there and dying. When the eggs hatch, the pain is said to be enough to kill anyone. However, the eggs need a precise level of ammonia or they will not hatch and simply be expelled with urine. This ability appears more suitable to torture, intimidation and execution rather than battle, as it looks rather hard to implant the leeches in a target that is not restrained. Trivia *Leech shares the same voice actor of Franklin in the 2011 anime. References zh:蛭 Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Nen users Category:Deceased characters Category:Manipulators Category:Mafia community